More Scars
by U Rock
Summary: Kiara is the Avatar and is also the princess of the Fire Nation. But Korra is also the avatar. Find out more by reading this story. A,so i published a story like this already but i improved this so please enjoy.


**Hello every one and thank you for reading A New Surprise this is my first fanfiction so i hope you all enjoy it. **

**Rate: T**

**disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra so please do no sue.**

* * *

**(Kiara POV)**

I am one of the avatars, and practice in private I mean why does the world need two avatars when I know that Korra will do a better job than me anyway, I know it's an honor to be the avatar but I don't think I'm cut out to be a save the day avatar.

Another thing is no body knows im the avatar except for my boyfriend Chan, ony trust him with this huge secret. I have already mastered all the elements at the age of twelve, like avatar Aang.

I'm fascinated with Fire Lord Zuko he was the Fire Lord before my father, well i guess that isn't entirely true her uncle General Iroh son of Fire Lord Zuko himself was the Fire Lord until his son Lon died, he was at battle and got killed it hurt my uncle so bad he gave up his place as Fire Lord to my father Fire Lord Azulon the son of ex Princess Azula.

I'm not an only child i have a twin sister Kylie she is pure evil like Azula and sadly enough my father Is also evil but he is Azhula's son. But I refused to act like them but that doesn't mean I don't wanted my fathers respect. But he favors Kylie way too much for me to gain any respect from him.

But my mother Fire Lady Lynn loved me and thought Kylie was too evil for our age and didn't want Kylie to be like her husband and Azula.

Even though I'm a true prodigy at firebending my sister excelled at it more and more the only thing Kylie does better than me is she can produce lightning. But what nobody knows is that i can redirect lightning.

Its early morning and i am in my room asleep. Kylie enters my room and tells me "moms gone we searched the palace and she isn't here." I jump up its mine and Kylie's birthday today we are turning fourteen and mom isn't here? I see my father he's frowning and I can't help but cry.

My dad tells Kylie and I that the old team avatar is in Republic City and that we are going there. My sister and I nod and go get ready. We return in an hour and leave when we enter the huge airship that will take us to Republic City.

* * *

(Kiara POV)

When we get to Republic City I can't hold my excitement any longer I'm going to meet my great-uncle Zuko! I am also excited to meet avatar Korra and avatar Aang, i might just might spill my secret about being the avatar but im still not sure, especially with my father and Kylie there.

When we land I basically sprint out of the ship, Kylie rolls her amber-colored eyes, but i keep going until i'm in front of a very angry man.

"Who are you!? And what are you doing on my island!?" He yells at me. I take a deep breath and say " I am princess Kiara and I'm here to see the old team avatar my family came here to meet them. And what is your name?" He huffs but says "my name is Tenzin I'm a airbender and councilman of Republic City" I nod and say "so can i meet them?" i bat my golden eyes at him, once again he huffs but nods his head signals for me to follow him.

I notice that my father and Kylie are now trailing behind me but i just ignore them and follow Tenzin. Once we enter his home i see a group of teens gathered in the dining room. But once we enter every ones eyes are on us. I just stand there so my father moves me aside and drags Kylie with him, I'm in the floor now because of my father and Kylie but , then Zuko gets up and walks over to me.

"Hi" is all i can say he smiles and hold out his hand I reach out and grab it he pulls me up with ease. "Thank you" I mumble he nods and says " hi I'm Zuko" I now nod.

Before i can say anything else my fathers voice booms "hello every one if you don't know me i am Fire Lord Azulon" I see Zuko's eyes slightly widen. But my father once again talks " and this is my daughter Kylie " he introduces before I can introduce myself he talks again "we will be in Republic City for awhile and I would love to meet all of you" and with that my father leaves to talk with Tenzin.

Every one stares and smiles at me I smile back then Zuko tells me to introduce myself. I awkwardly say " hi I'm princess Kiara…" before i can finish Kylie buts in and says "hi I'm Kylie and its an honor to meet all of you, i would love to spar with some of you sometime" and with that walks away.

Every one looks back to me and I just shrug my shoulders like its no big deal. Which it isn't Kylie hates me and i know that i was born first so i'm first in line for the throne, therefore she hates me. "Is she always like that?" someone asks. I just nod. For a while every thing is fine and good but then my father storms in and drags me out.

Eveyone follows anyway he slaps me and yells at me he says "i'm sick of your attitude towards me and your sister you are to fight and Agni Kai with someone tomorrow afternoon!" and with that throws me on the ground like a rag doll.

* * *

(Zuko's POV)

I'm shocked when i see the new fFire Lord storm in and drag Kiara away she didn't do anything! We all go outside i hear the last part about her fighting in an Agni Kai tomorrow afternoon and see her get tossed to the ground like a rag doll. I rush over to her and help her up she mutters another thanks and this time i say " your welcome, and if you want i'm sure Tenzin will allow you to spend the night here tonight."

Tenzin says "of couse princess your welcome to spend the night you may have to bunk with someone though." "Thank you all i would love to spend the night but i have a secret that you all may Want to know" she says we all say okay and listen to what she needs to tell us.

"I'm the avatar" she says we all look at her like she has two heads. "Its true i promise" she reassures us but i don't know this girl reminds me a lot of myself before i became the Fire Lord. "Prove it" Korra simply says. "Okay" Kiara says "i never bend fire in front of anyone they all judge too much but i trust all of you." This girl i verysweet i was nice like her until Ozai burned me.

She takes a deep breath and i see why shefb doesn't bend fire in front of people because her fir is blue and white lke Azula's was. We all look at her but don't say a thing she next moves onto earthbending she stomps the gound and shifts hr palms up and lifts two huge pieces of earth out of the ground. We then all stare at Kiara baffled as to how there are two avatars?

She moves onand starts to bend water she brings up two water whips and whips them at a nearby tree and carves a K into the tree. The last Element which Korra still has not mastered Air. Kiara takes a deep breath and makes a mini tornado in front of us. We all stare at this amazing girl how did she learn or self teach its amazing. " this is crazy we have three avatars here and we can easily help you now Korra" Sokka says he goes up to the young girl And asks how old she is she says "i'm turning fourteen today"

With thats Sokka rushes inside to tell Pema which is Tenzin's wife to make a cake for Kiara which she does we sit down to celebrate and chat but soon it starts to get late and so Tenzin tells Kiara the only emty room is with Korra.

Korra smiles and takes the yawning girl to the bedroom. All i can think about now is the Agni Kai tomorrow and who Kiara will face? He hopes the best for the young girl he get tired ad also departs to his shared bedroom with Aang.

* * *

**thank you for reading my story please review i would love to see what you guys think so far.**


End file.
